If You Take Dean Winchester to a Water Park
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas go to the water park...


**If You Take Dean Winchester to a Water Park…**

If you take Dean Winchester to a water park, he'll want to bring his water guns…

~SPN~

"Seriously Dean?" Sam asked as him, Dean, and Castiel walked towards the water park. "Did you really have to bring all those water guns?"

"Yes." Dean said as he toted a duffle bag full of Super Soakers, Nerf Guns, and tiny little plastic guns he had bought at discount stores across the country. Most people collected stamps, baseball cards, coins, classic cars if they could afford them, Star Trek memorable. Dean Winchester collected water guns. The safest weapon in the world.

"I do not understand the meaning of these weapons." Cas said. "Why would you have a gun that will not kill a werewolf, wendigo, or any other creature? It's impractical." He said, examining the little plastic gun.

"Come on Cas." Sam said, pulling Cas over to one of the pools. "You and me are just going to relax." It probably didn't help either that they had just watched the South Park where the guys go to the water park. Dean was in heaven, looking at his new "babies".

~SPN~

If Dean Winchester brings his water guns, then he'll want to shoot at people…

~SPN~

Sam was laying in one of the beach chairs after just putting on some sun screen, while Cas set on the edge of the pool, kicking his feet like a little kid. With his iPod in a water proof case, sunglasses covering his doe eyes, and a cherry Slurpie by his side, Sam was in his own Heaven. Girls walked by, staring at the buff young Winchester while he tanned…and Dean couldn't have that. They were supposed to be looking at him.

So, being the James Bond of the water park, Dean crept up and sprayed Sam right in the face. Girls started giggling at them as Sam choked for air. Once the assault had stopped, Dean started laughing. Cas stood up out of the pool as he watched Sam take off his sunglasses and glare angrily at his brother.

"What's the big idea?" Sam yelled at him as he stood up. "You can't just go around shooting people!"

"Yeah but this time, it's fun." He said as he sprayed Sam again then ran off giggling like a little kid.

~SPN~

If Dean Winchester goes around shooting people, some people may start getting mad… (And not Sam)…

~SPN~

Dean was having fun doing a water fight with some of the younger kids. What he didn't notice was the dark black eyes of the parents as Dean sprayed water all over their children.

"Winchesters." One of them hissed. "I hate them."

"They're ruining a perfectly good day at the water park. We weren't hurting anybody…yet." The other one said.

"Perhaps we should show these Winchester's a thing or two about ruining a peaceful, non war fighting day." The first one said. They nodded their heads and went to join with their demon brethren.

~SPN~

If some people (not Sam) start getting mad, then Cas and Sam have to make a plan…

~SPN~

"Sam, something's not right." Cas said as he walked up towards where Sam was tanning, his shadow falling onto him.

"Cas, you're in my light." Sam said. Cas looked up at the sky and then down at Sam. He stepped to the side.

"My apologizes." Cas said. "Something doesn't feel right here." Sam sighed, set up, and took off his sunglasses.

"What doesn't feel right?" Sam asked. Cas looked around.

"These people." He said. "I don't think they're really people." Sam looked at the little kids running around, the parents watching them closely. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then again, Cas was the resident angel of the group.

"Come on." Sam said. Him and Cas headed towards where the water purification pump was. "If there is something wrong with these people, then a little holy water should tell us all we need to know." He said as he waved some rosary beads around. Cas opened the door and they preformed the ritual, turning all the water in the park to holy water. People started screaming then.

~SPN~

If Sam and Cas have to make a plan, then Dean is going to join in…

~SPN~

"What the hell?" Dean asked. There was smoke coming off the kids that he had been playing with. People started screaming. That's when he realized they were demons. All of them were demons. "Sam!" Dean yelled as he ran towards them.

"Guess I owe you a drink Cas." Sam said as they watched the demons scream.

"I did not know that we were betting drinks." Cas said. Sam sighed and watched as Dean came running across the park, darting through the smoking children.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked out of breath. Sam looked over at Cas.

"Demons." He said. Dean looked at the two of them.

"Demons?" He asked. "Why demons?"

"I don't know." Cas said. Sam looked at Dean, holding his water guns and several water balloons.

"I got a plan." Sam said.

"You can count me in." Dean said with a smile.

~SPN~

If Dean is going to join in, then you know there'll be trouble…

~SPN~

Sam and Dean went about filling all the water guns, water balloons, and water bottles full of holy water while Cas dove into the wave pool and put a devils trap at the bottom of it. Once the demons realized what the Winchester's were up to, they got angry. They started trying to charge them. Dean opened fire.

"Take that you son of a bitch!" He yelled out loudly. "Who's the boss here? I am!" Cas came out of the wave pool and watched Dean going crazy, firing the water guns like they were machine guns and throwing the water balloons like they were grenades.

"Perhaps it was a bad idea to put holy water in the water guns." Cas said. Sam nodded his head.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean yelled. "Go to the P.A. room and perform an excerism over the loudspeakers. Cas and me will hold them off!" Dean grabbed Cas's tie and tied it around his forehead Rambo style. "Say hello to my little friend!" He said, using a fake accent. Sam and Cas looked at each other before Sam ran up to perform the ritual. Soon, the demons started smoking out.

~SPN~

If there is trouble, then you know the Winchester's won't be going to a water park for awhile…

~SPN~

Not long after the mass excerism, the cops started to come. Sam, Dean, and Cas collected all their gear and ran out to the Impala.

"Let's do it again!" Dean said as they put towels down in the Impala and took off.

"No!" Sam and Cas yelled as one.

:: THE END ::


End file.
